


Rotten Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Internalized Homophobia, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Antigone is supposed to love a man, right?I know what I wrote.





	Rotten Girl

Another hard thrust and Antigone grunted. This felt like nothing.   
It just felt like a cock pumping inside of her and she wanted it to stop.   
She didn't say anything, this was how it was supposed to be, right?   
Antigone and Chapman.   
That's how it was supposed to be.   
She felt like a corpse.  
She felt like a corpse being fucked by a man she was supposed to love.  
She was supposed to love a man.

Deep inside her rotting heart there was a hole.   
A hole fit for a ringmistress.   
She closed her eyes.   
She pretended the man pressing against her and thrusting inside her was her ringmistress with a toy.   
Her ringmistress who kissed her and held her and was gentle.   
She wasn't expecting Chapman to be so rough.   
She let him finish on her bare torso.   
She moved and took him into her mouth until he finished on her lips.   
He pet her hair.   
He told her to go to the bathroom and clean up.   
She stumbled to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes along the way.   
She stared at herself in the mirror.  
She felt disgusting.   
Covered in a sticky white mess.   
She looked disgusting.   
She hated herself for leaving her ringmistress.   
How could she?   
She took a towel and wiped herself.   
She still felt so dirty.   
Dirty, dirty girl.   
Antigone was a nasty dirty terrible girl. 

She emerged from the bathroom.   
The damned charming blond man already asleep.   
She put her clothes on.  
She left his house.  
She walked to where she knew her ringmistress would be in her circus caravan.  
She knocked on the door.   
Her ringmistress opened it up.   
They stared at eachother.   
Her ringmistress reached over and thumbed away something from her mouth.   
She looked at it and sneered.   
Her ringmistress led her inside and told her to take her clothes off.   
She did.   
She was a nasty dirty awful girl. 

Her ringmistress warmed some water on the stove.   
Her ringmistress took a washcloth and soap and wiped her clean.   
She gave her a towel and her clothing back.   
Her ringmistress gave her a sweater and told her to go to bed. 

Antigone asked her ringmistress to punish her.   
She said she was a terrible nasty rotten girl.  
Her ringmistress told her to go to bed.   
The rotten girl handed her mistress her whip.  
Her ringmistress shook her head and pointed to the small bed.  
Antigone climbed onto it.  
She laid down.   
She curled up and turned away from her ringmistress.  
Her still naked body shivered.  
Her ringmistress joined her.   
She moved her arm around her.  
Her body curled to her own.  
Her ringmistress said "I forgive you."

Her ringmistress turned her over.  
She held her like she was made of glass.   
Her ringmistress murmured gentle words.  
Bringing her back to life.  
Tears fell from her face.   
She still felt so rotten.

Each kiss her ringmistress gave her felt like silk.  
She kissed every inch of her body.  
Her fingers slipped inside her.  
Looking deep into her eyes.  
Her ringmistress commanded her to stop leaving.   
Both of them knew.  
Both of them knew that Antigone could leave a hundred more times.  
And the ringmistress would still be there.  
Waiting.   
Always waiting.  
Waiting for her rotten girl.  
She kissed her until she came under her fingers.  
Her ringmistress kissed her until she didn't feel rotten anymore.


End file.
